Beautiful
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

Jack walked the halls of his school being yelled and laughed at.

"Child killer!"

"Freak!"

"Brain dead!"

"Sister hater!"

"Cold hearted!"

Everyone knew why.

Is was during winter break, he took his younger sister ice skating. But the ice wasn't frozen all the way, and she fell in and drowned.

Jack got blamed because his mother didn't know where they were.

Even the cops thought he did it on purpose, his mother knew him better.

But everyone else believes he did drown his sister. Or lead her to her own death.

But all Jack could do was ignore them. Which was hard.

He never felt so terrible in his life.

"Shut the hell up!" Yelled a voice.

To the whole school she is known as Elsa Snow, but to everyone in the whole town, The Snow Queen, is who she really is.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it! All of you leave!" She demanded.

"You heard the queen." Said her sister. Anna Snow.

"Beat it!" And sister's boyfriend, Kristoff.

Everyone left Jack alone.

Eventually, Anna and Kristoff walked away as well, leaving Jack and Elsa to talk.

"You can't let them push you around. If they keep saying these things, your poor sister will roll in her grave in the sea." She told him.

Jack couldn't even hear half of her words. He was too depressed about his sister.

"HAY!" Elsa slammed her hand on the desk, snapping Jack to reality.

"W-what?"

"You need to stand up for yourself and your sister! For goodness sakes. Your in more of a dark place then I am." She said.

"You in a dark place?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. I've been there. Anna and I lost our parents."

"I heard. 15." He said.

"And you just lost your sister, at 8 years old. And you are only 16. You should know better then this. Be strong. Not a weakling." She crossed her arms.

"How can I even be strong? I'm not you." He said sighing.

Elsa scoffed. "If I got over my parents, you can get over your sister. Meet me in the gym after school. We can talk then. If you don't want to get over this, and change who you are now, you'll never be yourself again. And for your sister's soul, you better make the right choice." Elsa said.

She finally walked away leaving Jack alone.

Did he really want to go through all this? He dearly missed his sister. How could he do this? Get over her.

"I'd take her on her offer." Said a voice.

It was a young boy.

"She's pretty good at understanding pain. With what she's gone through." He said.

Jack raised a brow at the child.

But he then skipped off humming to himself.

Jack sighed. Guess if he really wanted to change his life he better give this a try.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

Jack watched the Snow Queen from afar while she sat in the gym.

Was he really going to do this?

"I know your there. Come on out and over here. So we can talk." She shouted out.

How did she know?

Jack came out of his little hiding spot under the bleachers.

"There you are. Ready?" She asked.

Jack sat down next to her.

"First thing. I am Elsa Snow. I'm called the Snow Queen because of my secret power and my personality. I'm called beauty and power by almost every man in this town. I have a younger sister and brother who I love dearly." She started.

Jack took a deep breath. "I am Jackson OverLord. I'm blamed for the death of my sister. I live with my mother. Father left when my sister was born, so, 8 years ago." He said.

"Good. Your speaking about yourself."

"What does this have to do with my grieving?" He asked.

"I lost my parents, I shut out my sister. Leading her to a man who wanted our wealth and didn't care about my family's lives. My sister ended up in the hospital because of me. I changed after hearing she was possibly dead."

"Possibly. Mine isn't like yours." Jack said.

"I didn't say that. Look here Jack, your sister was a light. And now that you've lost it. You need to find that light again, before you lose who you are. Cause, guess what, that is what will kill you. Like it almost got me." Elsa said.

Jack heard about her near death experience as well. Anna as in the hospital because of it. "Sorry." He said.

"Jack. The reason I became the Snow Queen, was because of my gift. My powers. And it's what nearly killed everyone I loved. You need to make sure, the darkness, doesn't consume you too." She said.

"And how do I do that?" He asked scoffing.

"By being yourself. I learned that just before losing everything. If I had been myself, not living in the fear of what happened to my parents, then I wouldn't be here. Trust me Jack." She said standing up.

"That's it? Be myself?" Jack couldn't believe it. He wasted his time hearing something he had been told for a long time.

"Yes Jack. The you that is before your sister drowned. Fun, joking, loving, and oh so funny." Elsa laughed.

Jack wasn't sure why, but it sounded like she was really being honest with herself about him. "You've been watching me?"

"Hard not to, when you are being a joker for math class."

Jack chuckled. It was his birthday that day and he told his sister he'd dress up for school. But that wasn't what she wanted.

"Jack, try to think about who you are. If you need anymore help with that, I know a few friends, or a group, who can help you with that." She said lastly before walking out of the gym.

Jack watched her leave.

Then left for home as well.

"Poor Jackie boy."

Who was that?

"Don't be scared. Well, be scared of me but, not now. I want to help you. Call me, Mr. Black." The man said.

Jack knew better. But didn't speak.

"I want to help you get back at them. They keep fighting you. You know you didn't kill her. Your sister. So, let me help you." He held out his hand.

Jack just walked away.

"Jackson Frost." He shouted.

Jack turned to look at the man. "Frost? I'm not a Frost."

"Not yet." He mumbled.

"What?"

"SCRAM!" Shouted a loud booming voice.

A taller man showed up. Chasing the Mr. Black away.

"Son. Go home." The man told him.

Jack nodded, and ran all the way back home.

Just who were those people? And why were they after him?

"Jackson?" His mother called as he opened the door.

"Yes. I'm home."

"Oh good. I left the food in the microwave for you." She said kissing his cheek.

"I know this is hard. But we will get through this. For Pippa's sake." His mother said.

Jack nodded as she went to bed. And Jack ate his dinner. With Elsa's words echoing in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

Jack came to school that morning and found so many red words on his locker. And even on the walls of the school over them and in the bathrooms.

Jack wouldn't repeat a lot of these words with just how BAD they are.

"How are you Jack?" It was Elsa's sister Anna.

"I'm fine. At least I think so." He said looking at the words.

"Well, if you need any friends to talk to, you have me and Kristoff. And Elsa. We do have other friends if you ever need anyone." Anna told him.

Anna walked away heading to class.

Jack headed to class, and found real crickets in his desk.

"Yahoo!" Everyone thought it was funny except for the teachers and him.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" The teacher yelled.

Everyone stopped laughing. But not because of the teacher.

Because Elsa, stood in the doorway, and the floor froze over. Reaching up and covering their desks.

"You heard the teacher. That's ENOUGH." She said grinning like a witch.

Jack was even scared. Till she sent over a smile and wink.

Jack felt his face heat up with e blush. Throughout class he only thought about what she had just done. She wasn't kidding about her powers.

No one messed with him the rest of the day.

Everyone stayed away from him.

What could Jack even do but feel uneasy.

"Jack." It was Anna.

"Do you want to come with us to meet some of our other friends?" She asked.

Jack thought about it. Guess it couldn't hurt.

He nodded. And Anna lead the way, talking about her childhood on her and Elsa.

Well, mostly her since Elsa locked herself in her room most time.

Due to her powers.

"Here we are. This is Hiccup and Astrid. Over there is Rapunzel learning Chess from Hiro. A true genius. And over there, is my boyfriend, Kristoff with Flynn over there." Anna pointed out many people.

Jack smiled.

"Welcome Jack. I'm Hiccup. You want to play games?" Hiccup, pointed to a WiiU with Super Smash on the TV.

"Heck Yeah!" Jack smiled.

Jack and Hiccup played games with Anna and Astrid. Eventually, Kristoff, Flynn and Rapunzel.

Elsa came and she was happy seeing Jack smiling.

"Good to see everyone is having fun." Jack noticed a man next to her. It was the same one who saved him from Mr. Black.

"Jack. This is North. He is a part of a group that helps with special people." Elsa explained.

"About last night." North started.

"It's alright." Jack said.

"I'll ask about that later. But stay here till you feel like going home." Elsa told him.

Jack nodded.

They all played for another few hours till Jack headed home.

He loved the day he had.

"Hello again Jack."

It was that man again.

"What on earth do you want?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

The man chuckled. "Just to show you something. A possible way, to bring your sister back." He grinned.

Now Jack was listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

"What do you mean you can bring my sister back?"

Mr. Black grinned. "Yes I can. I can help you bring her back, and make all of this go away." He said.

Jack couldn't believe this.

"Come. I'll show you." He said.

Jack wasn't about to follow a stranger anywhere.

"How about NO." He snapped and made a run for it. As much as he wanted his little sister back, he wasn't about to hear what a strange man who looks like a dark person say about it.

He made it back home. His mother was asleep on the couch, and his dinner, still a little warm was set out on the table for him to eat.

He sat there eating his dinner. Was there really a way to bring his sister back?

No way. There was no way he could bring his sister back.

The next day, Jack was doing much better. No one bothered him.

They were more silent to him.

It made Jack feel uneasy. And there was no sigh of Anna, Kristoff, or even Elsa.

He was alone this time.

"You are Jack?" Spoke a tall woman.

Jack nodded.

"Call Me Tooth. Short of Toothina. I just want you to know, you are cared for." She said.

Jack smiled to her as she left.

Class was quiet. No one spoke a word. Only the teachers spoke for their lectures.

Once class was over, lunch came around, and this, was way worse then anything, that was done in the school to him.

**GO AND DIE MOTHER F****** YOU SUCK AND SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE YOUR DEAD BEAT FATHER WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE!**

Jack sees the huge banner over the tables in the lunch room. And in all bold red and wet letters, dripping everywhere, and everyone was laughing, pointing, and yelling at him.

Jack saw everything, heard everything, and just ran out of there. Running out of the school, he wanted to go away.

He ran all the way into the woods, dropping his backpack, and landed his knees at the edge of the lake where his sister had drowned.

He let out everything. All the anger and sadness. He didn't even know he held most of it in this whole time.

He hadn't felt this much emotion in so long. Not since his father did leave.

But he wasn't his father. He wasn't one to flirt with other women, cheat, and beat his children. Not that his father did any beating but was accused of all the worst things. And he left them. "To protect them." No. He left them, and died.

Jack stared at the water in the lake, once he stopped crying and could see again.

_"Jack. Let's go ice skating!"_

_"Jack. Stop teasing me."_

_"Jack your so funny."_

_"Jack! That's not cool!"_

_"Jack? Are we going to ever be a family again?"_

He hit the water in anger. They all would pay for this. He had to do something about them. They have gone too far this time. And he was going to make them pay.

Meanwhile...

Elsa and Anna were coming into the school and heard about what had happened.

They were late due to Olaf, their brother, being sick and waited for someone to care for him.

Elsa saw the banner, and eminently, she froze the entire room and the people inside, which was half of the students in the school, out of anger.

North, came in and had to calm her down.

"They did this. They did this. I can't believe-"

"Elsa. This wasn't what you went through. Jack has been a joker the whole time he was in school. Even BunnyMud didn't like him. Still doesn't. So, you can't blame people for how they are acting to him." North said.

"Just because they gave you and Anna pity, doesn't mean they do that to everyone. They all knew you. No one knew Jack." Tooth spoke from behind.

"Is it cleaned up?" Anna asked her.

"Yes. It is, and they all have been given detention till the end of the school year. And I think they had a few scholarships as well." Tooth said.

Elsa nodded. "Good. We need to find Jack."

North nodded. "Before he get's a hold of him."

"Who? What do you mean him?" Elsa asked.

North sighed.

"No! Not him! North!" Elsa was now in a panic. She wasn't about to lose a shiny light in this school.

Not to Pitch Black!


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

Everyone went out and looked for Jack.

Where could he have gone?

"Jack?!" Elsa called.

"Jack?" Anna called.

"Jack!" North pretty much yelled.

"Not helping." Elsa said to North.

"We need to find him fast. I am NOT letting Pitch freaking BLACK, take Jack into the dark side." She added.

"We know. We'll find him Elsa." North said.

"Come on Elsa. We all know you care for Jack." Anna said.

"Anna. Please. Not now." Elsa sighed, not willing to fight or defend against her case of the heart.

"Elsa." Kristoff spoke. "We will find him. He's not going to be pulled into that place like you were. We are going to find him, and save him." He said.

Elsa nodded.

They kept looking till, "Hello?"

He was found.

"He's here!"

Elsa ran to him and hugged him. "Oh my gosh. I thought I lost you."

"I'm...fine. I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Where have you been? I saw what they did."

"I'm fine. I ran to the lake and and let everything out. I think I'm good." He was smiling.

Elsa felt so happy. "I'm so glad we found you. Let's go back, and have some tea and hot chocolate." She said.

"Okay." Jack said.

They headed to the school and Elsa made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I had you all worried." Jack said.

"It's alright."

"Alright? You had North yelling at the top of his lungs." Anna scoffed.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Anna. But, we are glad that Jack has come home."

"Thanks for looking and caring for me. I think I'm good now."

"You going to leave us?" Anna asked.

"Are you, Anna. Jack doesn't have to hang out with us." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I do think I need to get home. Thanks for coming for me." Jack said.

"Anytime." Elsa said.

Jack walked out and headed home.

"Bye." Elsa said.

After Jack had left, Elsa and the others went on with their day.

"Elsa. You okay?" Anna asked

"I'm fine." She said thinking back on her times at the school.

_"Elsa! We are late for school!" Merida shouted._

_"I'm coming." She shouted._

_"Wait for me." Moana said also._

_"Whoa." Elsa nearly ran into someone-Jack!_

_"Jack. Sorry."_

_"It's okay. See you." Jack smiled._

_Jack walked away._

_"Elsa. You okay?"_

_"Jack, He's so cool." Moana said.  
_

_"And dreamy." Merida giggled._

_"Come on girls. It's Jack. Just a small crush."_

_"For the last...10 years?" Merida crossed her arms._

_"Girls. Come on. He would never go for a girl like me. Remember, I'm the one who stood up to Hans. But, nearly lost my own life and my sisters."_

_"We know that."_

_"Everyone knows that, actually." Moana corrected Merida._

_"See. And besides, I can't date. You know I can't." Elsa said._

_School was the same._

_Elsa went through classes like any other girl._

_She looked over smiling. Seeing Jack being so focused._

_She loved her life. She could be this close to Jack and be just fine._

_"Elsa. Lunch." Merida said._

_Elsa made her way to the lunch room._

_All three girls sat at a table and had their lunch._

_"WHERE IS SHE?"_

_Elsa looked up and there he was. Hans._

_"YOU. ELSA SNOW. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"_

_Elsa didn't want Hans around anymore. She didn't._

_The next thing she knew, a dark figure, came out of nowhere, and swooped up Hans. And then he was gone. Never seen again._

_Elsa made her way to the "Guardians" of the school to talk to them._

_She had to come clean at that time._

"Elsa!" Anna shouted to her sister.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"You've been out of it for 30 minutes. Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." Elsa said.

"Elsa. What happened to Hans was NOT your fault."

"It was Anna. It was. I made that choice. I made that DEAL. I'm not going to ever take that back. I am living with this. I'm not letting Jack make the same mistakes as me." Elsa said.

"Elsa. What happened,-"

"No. Anna. I'm sorry. But I will protect Jack from him." Elsa said walking away. She had to.

She wasn't going to have Jack fall into the same pit she did. After school, she went to see Jack.

She had to talk to him.

"Jack. It's Elsa. Can we talk a moment?" She asked.

Jack opened the door. "Elsa. What is it?"

"Can you come out here or me come in?"

Jack nodded letting her in.

Elsa came in and sat down.

"What is up?"

"Jack I need to tell you something." Elsa spoke. "When I was...After I stopped Hans, Anna and I got threats. So, I tried to find a way to get rid of Hans. And this man, came to me, named Pitch Black."

Jack nodded.

"He made me a deal, I took it. And Hans was never-"

"Wait. This is what happened to him? Pitch Black had Hans?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded. "I made a deal and Pitch never told me about what he did to Hans. I fear he is dead and I feel as if, as if Pitch is using it. I had to talk to the guardians, and that told me just how bad, Pitch Black is. And I made the worst mistake. And...Jack, I don't wnat you to make the same mistakes I did. Please. I tell you all this about being yourself." Elsa told him.

Jack took in a breath. "Okay. Thank you. For telling me Elsa."

"Jack, I care for you. And I want to help you. I..."

"I got it Elsa. Thank you." Jack said hugging her.

After some time, Elsa left.

And Jack...

"You lied to her." Pitch grinned in the back.

Jack closed his eyes. It was too late now. Jack already sold his soul.

"Just get this over with and DONE." He demanded.

"As you wish. And don't worry. I don't kill anyone. Hans is alive." Pitch said.

"Just leave." Jack said crossing his arms.

Pitch vanished.

Jack had tears falling down his cheeks. He just made the mistake of his whole life. And it was going to cost him, MANY years of his life.

"I'm sorry Elsa. But it's too late." Jack whispered to himself.

Jack couldn't eat dinner that night.

He felt so bad. If only wished he knew about Elsa sooner.

He should have known.

Elsa made it home. Anna was already fell asleep in her room with paper everywhere.

"Hello again, Snow Queen."

Elsa knew that voice.

"Pitch Black. What brings you out of the shadows and to MY home?" She asked.

He just laughed, but lightly.

"Now, Elsa. Don't be like that. My beautiful Queen. If it wasn't for me, YOU wouldn't be who you are today. Don't forget that. And besides, Jack, he's already mine." He chuckled.

"What did YOU do?"

"No Elsa. What did, THEY do." And he was gone.

They? They who?

Then is clicked with her. "Oh no!"

Elsa quickly ran to where the guardians are at.

"Guardians! We have an emergency!" She yelled.

She couldn't believe it. She was too late. Jack was lost. Lost, like her.

Why had this have to happen? Why to Jack. Why her. Why at ALL.

"Guardians! It's Pitch Black!"


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

Elsa had been running and waking up all the guardians.

She had no choice.

"Elsa?" Bunny was first up.

"It's Pitch. He has Jack." She said.

Bunny then hopped up and yelled at Sandy and North.

Tooth was on her way over, and Elsa called her sister to make sure she was fine.

Elsa felt a little better knowing her sister was fine.

"What is this about?" North asked.

"It's Pitch. He has Jack. We have to stop him." Elsa said.

"Are you sure?" North asked.

"YES! He came to ME." She told them.

All of them looked to her.

"Elsa. Are you sure he didn't just tell you just to intimidate you?" Tooth asked.

Elsa felt herself about to break.

_"And that's what...happened." Elsa had told North, Bunny, and Tooth what she had done._

_"I see." North said._

_"Come on." Tooth snapped. Tooth hugged her._

_"It's okay."_

_"Look, he may not do anything. So, let's just wait and see. You aren't his only target." Bunny told her._

_Elsa would have asked, bu North looked angry hearing that fact._

_"Look, keep us updated on how you feel or if he shows up to you again. We'll take care of it." Tooth told her smiling._

_Elsa nodded to them._

_After that, as she was home, was when it got worse._

_When everything fell apart._

_"Hello princess." Pitch had appeared to her in her own room._

_No!_

_"No!" She said._

_"Calm down. He has been taken care of." He grinned._

_"I didn't want you to KILL him." She shouted._

_"He's gone. That's what you wanted. And now, about our deal."_

_"No! There is no deal! I didn't want thi-"_

_Elsa then couldn't speak._

_She felt herself sinking. Then her vision went all black._

_Had she passed out?_

_No. Pitch was still here._

_"That's better. Now, you listen here. Our deal, I get rid of Hans, you give me, whatever I want. And I intend to collect." He was whispering in her ear._

_Touch of cold brushed over her cheek._

_Elsa was scared. Afraid. Was he going to kill her too?_

_"I'll ask for it later though." He then said._

_Once Elsa could see, she was different._

_Her dress was more sparkly. Shiny._

_"What are you-"_

_"I'm going to let you finish your, "life" as you say. As you live life with your friends. You get time with your sister. Make sure she's happy. I'm doing you a favor. And in case," He flicked his wrist and Elsa felt all this power come into her._

_"That, will help."_

_"What? More power?"_

_"Yes. For you see, YOU are MY Snow Queen! And my queen is to be an all powerful being. Understand?"_

_Elsa nodded._

_"Good. I'll see you in in four years."_

_"What? Four years?"_

_"It's enough for you to finish high school and Anna. Here my dear."_

_He handed her a pearl necklace._

_"This will protect you from any other magic. BUT mine." He said._

_Elsa nodded. "Okay."_

_"Good. My little princess."_

_And he was gone._

_Elsa found the chair. And she knew what she had done._

**_She made a deal with the devil, and now, she's lost her soul._**


	7. Chapter 7

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

"ELSA!" North yelled.

"What?"

"You liked spaced out when we were talking to you." Tooth said more calmly.

"Are you okay?" Bunny asked.

Elsa couldn't tell them. Not what she had done.

"Well, look who it is. The Snow Queen brought the guardians." Pitch showed up. This was it.

This is where it will end. Saving Jack, and herself.

"Pitch!" North and Bunny growled.

"How?!"

"I had a little help." Pitch said. And Jack showed up. He didn't look the same.

His hair was darker. He wore black cloths, jeans and hoodie.

"Jack?" Tooth was confused. But knew Elsa was telling the truth.

"Let him go." Elsa said holing up her hands ready to use her own power.

The extra boost he gave her would be used against him.

"It's not me you'll be fighting." Pitch grinned.

Jack attacked. And Elsa was flying with Jack.

"Now, what shall we do, Guardians?"

Elsa shoved Jack off of her.

"Jack?! Why?"

"I have to. He has my sister."

He was brainwashed.

There was no way Elsa could get to him.

She had to do something.

"Jack. Please. Your sister, she wouldn't want you to do this."

"It's too late." Jack said. He hit her in the stomach.

Elsa went down on her knees in pain. "Jack. You don't want to do this. I know you don't."

"Elsa. I have been accused, for killing my own sister. You should understand, it's hard."

"I was never bullied like you. I have tried to help you!"

"That's the thing Elsa, you have been bullied. And you have never stood up to him."

Was this Pitch using Jack? He wasn't speaking like...Hans!

He was talking about Hans!

Hans bullied her and Anna. Used them. And instead of facing him, she went to Pitch. Just like what Jack did.

Even if Elsa had told him everything, Jack would have still gone to Pitch.

"I should have done more." She whispered.

Jack hit her again.

Elsa couldn't let this go on.

"I'm sorry Jack." She said. She blasted Jack. And he froze into a Popsicle.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

She knew what she had to do.

She ran back to the others.

Seeing the guardians down.

"Ah, Elsa. Come back?"

"I'll go with you, become your queen, IF, you let all of them, AND Jack, go." She said.

Pitch was as shocked as the guardians were.

"Say what now?!" Bunny yelled.

Pitch stopped and even walked over to her.

"You will never see your sister again." He reminded her.

Elsa nodded. It was the only way. She had to get Jack free.

"Alright then."

"No going after the other students!"

"I'll give them a good scare." Pitch said.

Before Elsa said another word, she was in blackness.

"YOU can take care of that for him instead."

Elsa couldn't see.

Jack, woke up from his nightmare.

Looking around, he figured out where he was.

Then remembering... "ELSA!" He slowly got up and ran to where she was.

But it was too late.

"Well, your free Jack. And I have my queen." Elsa was wearing red dress and black hair. Her eyes were still the same color of sea blue.

"No!" This wasn't what Jack wanted.

"Be glad she is willing to do this." Pitch said.

"Why should I?!" Jack shouted. "You lied to me! Tricked me!"

"Yes. Just like I did here. Only thing was, I WANTED her. And once I found out about you, I knew just how to get to her. And I have my queen."

"What? What do you-"

"Elsa dear. Tell him the truth. And then let's leave them be to do our job." Pitch said.

Elsa stood there, staring at Jack.

"Jack. I loved you, since I saw you. And now that you know, I shall be Pitch Black's FOREVER."

And then they both were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

_"Jack. I loved you, since I saw you. And now that you know, I shall be Pitch Black's FOREVER."_

Jack had her words inside his head.

How could he have been so stupid. Falling for darkness.

His sister was in so much pain just seeing him from above.

Gosh. What was he going to do?

"It's alright Jack. We'll find her." Tooth spoke.

Bunny, North, and Sandy were already out looking for them both. What could he do?

"Anna will never forgive me." He thought.

"she will. And we'll get Elsa back. Don't worry about it." Tooth told him.

He didn't believe her.

Tooth was out as North, Bunny, and Sandy finally returned.

And sadly, with no Elsa.

Jack had to do something.

He snuck out and ran for it.

Heading back to the lake where Pitch first found him.

Maybe he could find them there somewhere.

"Elsa! Pitch! I want talk!" She shouted and yelled.

But nothing came.

Was he really alone?

Then something else came to him.

"Hello brother."

Jack wasn't sure if this was a trick or not, but it was his sister. But all blue.

Like she was frozen.

"Sis?"

"Yes. Come brother. You need to be a hero this time. You may not have saved me, but you must save Elsa. You need to become...Frost." She said.

Jack then remembered something from the start.

Something Pitch had called him.

_"Jackson Frost."_

"Pitch called me Frost. Why?"

"Oh Jackson. Dear brother. That is who you will become to save the day." His sister said.

Was this really his sister?

"How did he know?"

"Because when you live an immortal life, you see everything. Even the dead." She said.

Jack knew this wasn't his sister. But he went along with this.

"Jack. For the world to be beautiful, you need to be yourself."

Then is struck. "Nature?" He questioned.

The girl giggled. He was right.

"Emily. Emily Jane Black. Pitch WAS my father. But I have seen you Jackson Frost. I know what you must become. And what SHE will become in the future as well." Speaking of Elsa.

"The Snow Queen?"

"No. A guardian of love." She told him.

"How?"

"Through you. Guardian of fun and joy."

He loved hearing that. It sounded just like him

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Jack thought of his sister. He knew what he had to do. With a nod, he slowly walked over to the water of the lake.

"For you sis."

"And don't worry. Manny will tell you what you need to know." Emily Jane added.

And then, Jack jumped into the water.

He drowned himself.

And after some time, he woke up.

"Wh-at?"

"Jack Frost. That is your name." Spoke a voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am Manny. Man in Moon. And you have a queen to save. shall I remind you, who you are?"

Jack nodded.

And all his memories flooded in.

Now, he understood himself. As Elsa had promised. And he had to return the favor.


	9. Chapter 9

Beautiful

**Jack grew up with the death of his sister and he was blamed for it. After meeting the Snow Queen, he changes his life around with her training of being, yourself. (Jack is human and isn't Frost yet.)**

Elsa didn't know what had happened to her.

All she remembered was agreeing to be Pitch's queen.

Then she was in all darkness.

From what she was told, a boy saved her life.

He brought her back to the light.

North explained, that he was a new guardian.

Elsa hadn't heard from Jack in a long time.

Not even his mother.

Then they found a body.

The whole school was in shock.

Elsa and Anna had explained what half of the school had done, and they were expelled from the school.

Right now, they were at Jack's funeral.

Anna and Hiccup cried.

Elsa didn't. But she did take a guess, that Jack, sacrificed himself, to save her.

That was all she could guess.

No prof. Not even the guardians knew.

Elsa spent her days, finishing school.

And every winter, she'd see a beautiful snow.

She helped out with Jack's mother till she died.

Then, Elsa cried.

She felt all alone now.

Anna and everyone had left for college. Elsa took classes, but mostly stayed at home.

"Elsa." Spoke a voice.

Elsa turned around but no one was there.

"Elsa." The same voice again.

Elsa looked outside. It was just the moon.

"Hello moon."

"Elsa. Jack's alive."

Then Elsa believed the moon talked to her. And told her the hope she had been waiting for.

"He is?"

"Yes. He had to drown, to become a guardian. He became Jack Frost now. I'm sure you'll see him in the winter. You will see him again. Soon. But just be patient. He will come." Said the moon.

Elsa nodded.

Was she really believing this? Yes.

Elsa waited till it began to build the beautiful snow again.

"Jack? It's me. Can I see you? The moon told me you were alive. I just want to know, what happened? Like to me. While under Pitch's control." She spoke. Unsure if Jack would appear to tell her.

Then came laughter.

Elsa looked in front of her.

A boy, white and silver hair, blue hoodie, gray pants, bear feet, and holding a staff. But what Elsa knew was that smile.

"Jack!"

"Elsa." He grinned.

"Your alive. Thank God!"

"What happened, was I had to save you somehow. After you, under Pitch's orders told me you loved me. And that's why you wanted to help me. Not just to keep me out of the darkness you were already in. So, Emily Jane. Pitch's daughter, also mother nature, and Manny, the moon, told me of what I needed to become to save you. And it was fate for me to become this." He explained.

"What did you do?"

"I fought against Pitch. With my new powers. I got you, and everyone else free. Hans included." He added.

"I see." Elsa said.

"I want this to work." Jack said.

"What?"

"This. Us."

"Jack."

"I may be immortal, but, Elsa, after everything, I love you. You beautiful Snow Queen. My angel." Jack said.

Elsa blushed. "And I still love you too Jack. And you are my angel too. I guess we can try...Thank you for making this beautiful snow."

"All for my love for you." Jack winked.

This was the start of a beautiful love story.

The End!


	10. Chapter Bonus

Beautiful

Bonus chapter!

"I'm glad my brother is happy."

"Me too." Olaf said talking to the ghost girl.

"So, their little daughter,"

"Star is a handful. But Jack will be the protector of her too. Just like you."

"He always did call me his little star. Makes sense." Jack's sister said.

"Well, Elsa and Jack are going to be beautiful parents, just like their beautiful daughter, Star Snow-Frost."

Jill, Jack's sister, smiled seeing how happy her brother was. With Elsa, a guardian of love, and wife. Their daughter, who was a future guardian of Light and Hope.

She was proud. Proud of her brother this time.

Course, she had to lie to him.

It was her talking to him. Sorry Emily Jane. But she couldn't tell Jack who she really was.

She had to be, not, herself. It was the only way to save Elsa and Jack from Pitch.

"You will have to tell them eventually." Olaf spoke.

Jill laughed. "I can't. I used my one card to visit Jack. And it was to help him. Just like Manny said." She told Olaf.

"It still is good to see you."

"Yes. and you as well, friend." Jill said.

"Olaf. Who are you talking to?" Anna asked.

Olaf smiled, seeing Jill was gone.

"Just my best friend, Jill." He smiled.

"Okay." Anna said.

"Leave him alone. It's good he had a friend." Elsa said.

"Yes. But, why Jill?" Jack asked.

"Because, I love that name." Olaf said.

"Me too." Jack smiled.

Star made bubbly noises.

"Awe! Star. Your so cute." Elsa said.

"And this time, I'll protect you. My little Star." Jack chuckled.

Jill giggled next to him. "And I will too, brother."


End file.
